The present invention generally relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to a system for source code analysis and adjustment during an editing process.
Source code used to develop complex systems can include thousands of lines of code and is subject to modifications over time. As different developers modify existing source code files, they may follow different practices for partitioning and naming various elements such as data values, data structures, procedure calls, functions, and the like. Some programming languages are more permissive than others in allowing a wide variety of naming options. For example, some programming languages are cases sensitive and others are not. The absence of requiring a fixed naming convention can result in source code that is difficult to maintain, which may lead to oversized and less efficient programs and may increase the risk of software bugs being introduced that reduce computer system performance.